Playing A Dangerous Game
by SPNGirl88
Summary: "Gwen Swan is a hunter, she's hunted with the Winchester's for years. She's always had feelings for Dean. Imagine her reaction to seeing her best friend Jo flirting with Dean Eventual Dean x OC smut (Formally Dean x reader. Had to change or I'd be kicked off the site. See profile for details)
1. Knock yourself out

Warning - There will be smut by the end :) I will put up a warning before it starts

* * *

As I sat in Ellen's bar, nursing my whiskey, the now half empty bottle to my side. Feet up on the table leaning back in my chair as I watch the pair at the bar, I've never felt anger like this towards my friend.

*I actually want to rip her hair out!* I sigh, tearing my eyes from the scene before me.

I turn to see Sam tapping away on his laptop completely oblivious to the world around him. Ellen cleaning a few tables throwing Jo as many dirty looks as I was.

I'd known Jo since we were kids, I've always considered the girl as my sister. She knew my deepest secrets, including my feelings for the hunter sat in front of her with whom she was flirting.

I throw back another shot before refilling my glass.

I can feel Jo's eyes on me, glaring at her I stand from my table, snatching the glass and bottle I move to the pool table. After slamming both glass items on the rim of the table, I begin to rack the balls.

After smashing several balls into the pockets, I see a figure approach me. My eyes do not leave the table, I add a little more force than needed as I sink another ball.

"Mind if I have a game?" She asks quietly

I throw the cue down onto the table, the noise causing all heads to turn towards us both. I look down at her, eyes blank and hollow.

"Knock yourself out" I reply grabbing my drink and bottle.

"Y/n..." She calls after me, her footsteps following me. She touches my arm as I reach my table again, sliding the bottle on it.

"What?" I snarl quietly spinning to face her, glass still in hand.

"You know I'm just playing right?" She asks eyes full of worry

I chuckle angrily, "does he know that?" I snap quietly "You're playing a dangerous game Joanna-Beth!"

"We weren't doing anything Gwen, we were talking about..."

"Hey Jo, why do you come pour me another drink?" I hear Dean shout from behind us. My eyes snap shut momentarily before the open once more now filled with venom

"The bottles right there Dean" she calls back her eyes pleading with me.

"Yeah but I like it better when you do it" he said in that drunk sexy voice he used whilst flirting. As soon as the words left his mouth I felt my whole world fall apart. He wanted Jo...every muscle in my body tensed.

I gripped my hands into fists forgetting I was still holding my drink, causing the thin glass tumbler to shatter in my hand, glass shards piercing my skin.

I felt the blood trickle down my fingers to the floor.


	2. Digging For Gold?

I heard a gasp from Jo and Sam jumping from his table.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand, I was shocked at the sight of my now completely red hand, blood almost pumping from the large wound. But I kept my face neutral, as I saw Dean run over from the bar.

Ellen came rushing over, bar towels in hand. I was taken into the back room. I see my whiskey bottle appear before me, being held by a male right hand with a silver ring on the third finger.

I grab the bottle without looking up at him, gulping some down before handing it over to Sam who was getting tweezers and a needle ready.

He poured the alcohol over the open gashes making me hiss, before handing back. I down another mouthful.

"Come on, I don't need a god damn audience" I mutter bringing the bottle back to my lips. Dean moved to take it away.

"Touch my bottle and I won't be the only one Sam stitches up today!"

An eerie silence falls over the room except the sound of the youngest Winchester and his first aid kit.

"Gwen, don't you think you should at least slow down? That bottle was already half empty before we got in here" Ellen tries to reason.

I laugh "no I do not, but don't worry mom, I'm just peachy" her lips turn up at the sides at me calling her mom, like I did as a child. My mother was killed by a monster which led to me being brought up in this word and Ellen was the closet thing I had to a mother.

"Ok I'm ready to start" Sam says shifting closer to my left arm.

The sober version of myself, trapped in booze filled box somewhere in my head, sent a silent prayer of thanks that I was holding the glass in my left arm.

*at least I can still shoot*

I turn my head away as Sam begins to remove the pieces, unfortunately I turn to see Dean sitting in, well straddling a chair next to me. I groan to myself, Ellen by the door and Jo in the middle of the floor looking between Dean and I. I can't help but roll my eyes, here I was in pain, and they were still eye fucking

"Why don't you two go back to the bar? Don't let us disturb you" I say to myself in my head with a silky sweet voice.

Everyone pauses, looking at me. Oh...apparently...not to myselfself. Damn booze.

"Gwen..." Jo began, but I stopped her with a look.

I wasn't usually a bitchy drunk, I tended to be a quiet drunk unless provoked but I was hurting. In more ways that one.

Sam broke everyone's silence by clearing his throat.

"Uh..Gwen, pour" he gestured to my hand.

I groan, hesitating knowing it gonna sting like a bitch. Dean snatches the bottle away from me as he stands up and pours it on himself, a string of curses flooding from me. Then taking a drink for himself. His back turned to me as he looked at Jo.

*ugh I'm gonna throw up they carry on*

"Dear god Sammy what are doing?! Digging for gold?" I mumble in agony

Ellen walked to the seat Dean had, and she patted me on the knee. I gave her a small smile, but remain quiet except for the odd wince. 10 minutes passed.

All heads snapped around when Sam swore

* * *

More coming soon ;)


	3. That's My Girl

Ok next chapter :) hope you like :)

* * *

"A piece has splintered off, it's too deep I can't get to it" he swore again mopping up blood.

I must have stared to look pale as Jo mentioned possibly getting me some sugar. I was bleeding badly, the alcohol in my system was thinning the blood.

Everyone looked at each other, everyone except me, and I knew what they were thinking. Hospital.

"Not gonna happen" I state before anyone could even suggest it. I watched my grandmother die in hospital, my father too. I'd grown to fear them terribly.

"Gwen.." Sam began

"No Sam! Now I don't care what you have to do! Do it! Or I'll cut it out myself" I threaten grabbing my pen knife from my pocket and slamming it down on the table.

Sighing he agreed, it wouldn't be the first time we'd all cut each other open, for a bullet or something else. I felt suddenly sober. I wasn't sure if it was the loss of blood or the knowledge of what was coming next but I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings

Ellen went to grab more towels. Dean went to find more alcohol, unfortunately he meant for my hand. Sam went to the car to get the other kit that had a scalpel. And Jo stayed with me, neither of us spoke but I could tell she'd been crying.

A bang of guilt hit me. If she liked Dean and he liked her, who the hell was I to act like a child and throw a tantrum?

I sigh deeply, "I'm sorry Jo-Jo" I whisper using her childhood nickname hoping she'd hear me.

She did, she launched forward, throwing her arms around me pulling me into a hug. I hushed her and patted her back with my good hand, before pulling away.

"You and Dean...its none of my business, I shouldn't have acted like that I'm sorry" she shook her head as she sank into the chair beside me, the third person to hold that seat in less than 30 minutes

"Gwen we.."

"Like I said, not my business" I make clear that, that was the last I wished to hear on the subject. She pulls me in for another hug as Dean and Ellen return. I gave Ellen a smile over Jo's shoulder but refuse to meet Dean's eyes even though I could feel them burning into me.

I wasn't ready to tell him he had my blessing, not that he needed it...but in all honesty he didn't have it either way. I just felt bad for upsetting your friend.

Sam appears at the door as Jo let's you go.

"You know this is going to hurt right" he asks as he sterilises the scalpel. I nod, unable to speak

"Jo go and stand with your mom, in case I lash out" she did as I asked.

Sam poured vodka over my hand, and asked if I was ready.

I meet his eye giving him a bitch face, I hold my breath and wait for the pain.

I hear a noise rip through the room and it takes me a second to realise it was my screams. I begin to see stars

"Oh God I'm gonna black out!" I say breathlessly, swaying in my seat.

The alcohol which had seemed like such a good idea 45 minutes or so ago was now rushing to my head and stopping me from blocking out the pain.

I see a figure rush to my side, to hold me up. I hear the chair beside me get dragged closer and feel myself propped against something, someone.

Someone who smelt pretty good, *oh god*... I realised it was him. I try to pull away but I feel an arm that was wrapped around my waist tighten it's grip. When had he put his arm around me?

I could feel Sam digging around in my hand,

"There's too much blood, Ellen get over here!" I had no idea what they were doing.

"Sorry Gwen, I'm gonna have to cut again" I whimper at the statement

I hear Dean shush me calmly, his forehead rested on my head, his nose brushing the side of my face and his lips next to my ear.

"I got you its ok, deep breath" he says calmly his voice soothing me,,

Another scream tears from me as Sam cut deeper. Panting in pain I feel Dean kiss my ear, then my head.

"That's my girl" he said holding me impossibly tighter,

My heart swells before my thoughts drift to Jo

"Got it!" Sam smiled, "just gotta stitch you up now Gwen"

Jo excuses herself offering to get me another top. I wonder why, then you see the blood soaked sleeve.

Ellen follows offering to get me a drink.

"Oh God no! No more drink..." I shout after her.

I push against Dean, Sitting myself up,

"You don't need to stay" i smile tightly at him "I'll be fine, I'm sure Jo will be at the bar now" he frowned at me

"I'm not going anywhere" he says simply, loosening his hold but not releasing me, leaving no room for argument. We were both too much alike as I think about how I'd done the same to Jo not even 20 minutes ago.

* * *

To be continued


	4. A Jealous Bitch

Ok little chapter before the finale ;) enjoy!

* * *

I watch Sam as he stitches my palm silently.

Sam finishes and moves to wrap my hand.

"I'll finish that Sammy, you go and clean up" Dean let me go and I suddenly feel cold,

"Thank you Sam" I whisper as he gets up. He nods, the poor thing looking exhausted as he walks to the door.

Dean takes my hand, taking a piece of gauze over the stitching. I wince as he pushes down.

"That was really stupid you know..."

*here we go, the ass kicking for messing with Jo*

"I told her I was sorry Dean..." the words barely heard

"What?" He frowned

"Jo...I said I was sorry for being a bitch"

"I was taking about your hand Gwen, you could have ended up in hospital!" He was angry, oh great now he has two things to be any at me for.

"What's this about Jo?" He demands

"Ugh" I rub my head with my good hand as he's currently holding onto the injured one wrapping it up.

"I was acting stupid, I was...come on Dean I'm drunk I don't wanna talk about this" I plead

"You sobered up before Sam started hacking at your hand so don't try that, acting stupid about what?" His green eyes watching me closely

"I...I was upset and I took it out on her" he wasn't accepting that answer either.

"Ugh fine! I saw you two at the bar and I got upset ok?! You finished?" I ask trying to put as much space between myself and the oldest brother as I could. But when I moved to take my hand from his, his grip tightened on my wrist anchoring me in place.

"Upset bout what? Two friends talking?" He asks, his voice so calm it worried me,

I snort "well for two 'friends' you both looked very cosy" my jaw tightened before I forced out "but like I said to Jo, what's going on between you and her is none of me business..."

"No it's not" he answered instantly, that stung, more than it should have.

I nod looking away embarrassed, blinking increasingly to try and stop the tears from falling.

"But there's nothing going on between me and Jo" he added pinning the bandage in place. I look back at him hesitantly

"We were talking about you, if you have to know" I frown "she was trying to convince me to ask you out" my eyes widened, if I didn't feel like an idiot before I sure did now.

"She was trying to convince me you felt to same as I did" he was the one looking away now, taking great interest in my hand.

"You flirted with her, I heard you"

"Trying to see of she was right" he mumbled

I'd made a complete fool of myself, tears fell from my eyes. I leaned on the table trying to hide my face. I felt him release my other hand and get up. I brought that to shield my face as well. He was going to leave, he felt something for me and I'd ruined it by being a jealous bitch.

I heard the door open and close, I didn't raise my head to look

* * *

To be continued. ..


	5. I Love You

**Ok final chapter! Warning 'ere be smut! *cough cough* sorry slight pirate moment. Smut it marked out :)**

* * *

I tried compose yourself.

After a few minutes I started to calm down. I wiped my face of a few stray tears and took a few deep breaths. I owed Jo a hell of a bigger apology than I'd given.

I went to turn around when I saw a figure leaning with his back against the door. Looking sad.

I was both both shocked and confused, why was he still here and why was he sad? He must have read the questions on my face because he answered.

"I gave the kit back to Ellen and asked her to leave us a while" I swallowed a lump in your throat

"This is my fault...if I'd have grown a pair and told you how I felt this wouldn't have happened" he said angry at himself

"Are you kidding? You didn't get me drunk, make me be a bitch to my best friend, shatter a glass in my hand then make me spend the next hour having it all dug and cut out! That was me!"

"I should have told you then you wouldn't have been drunk and angry, because you'd have been sitting beside me." You heart fluttered "but no, I mean...son of a bitch! I'm a Winchester! I've never had problems with feelings" he sighed "but you...you...I can't even explain it. You make me feel things I never thought I could..."

My breath hitched, then I had a terrible thought,

"Oh God, I'm still passed out aren't I? This isn't real, I'm going to wake up to Sam still digging through my hand..." I said to Myself. I don't hear the boots cross the floor, or the muttering of "I'll show you real"

But I felt him grabbing my arm and spinning me around, I felt him pull me tight against his chest. I fely his heartbeat thumping against my hand as he's breathing heavily.

And I felt him lips on mine, kissing away all doubts.

I moan against his mouth, he takes full advantage and slips his tongue to mine. I can't believe how good he tastes. How good he feels. We both part panting,

"I'm crazy about you Gwen" I smile up at him "hell I love you"

I grabbed his face and brought it to mine pressing my lips to his before answering "I love you too, I don't remember a time when I didn't love you"

He beamed down at me before capturing my lips again.

* * *

 **WARNING SMUT AHEAD!**

* * *

I felt something poking me in the stomach, heat rushes to my core as I realise I've made him hard.

I rub against him, making him moan into my mouth. "Fuck Gwen" he grabs my ass squeezing as he suckles on my neck.

BANG BANG

"We're about to open, it's going to get loud. There's a spare room upstairs go and talk there" I thanked god wherever he was, that Ellen hadn't just walked in. The woman I considered a mother seeing me rubbing up against someone like a bitch in heat, regardless of how much I loved him, was not something I wanted her to see.

We parted, Dean grabbed my good hand pulling me behind him, making a dash up the stairs to the spare room. Glad that he didn't have to walk past anyone with his jeans so uncomfortably tight.

Slamming the door behind him and locking it, he turned to me. Green eyes now almost black with lust almost made me lose balance.

His arms are around me in seconds, slamming his body against mine. His lips attacking my neck, making me whimper as he marked me. I caught his ear in my teeth pulling lightly making him growl. His hand leaves my hips and comes around my front. Unbuttoning my jeans and slipping his hand in making me gasp at the sudden yet welcome intrusion.

"Fuck sweetheart, you're so wet" he pants in my ear. He backed me against the door, hand still rubbing between my silky folds. Circling my clit, before dipping his finger inside of me. We both let out a moan. "Oh fuck Gwen you're soaked, so tight, gonna feel fucking amazing" he pants in my ear, he dips his fingers hitting my g spot. My hips jerked in response to the movement of his hand. When he inserted another finger, I completely lost it, falling apart in his arms.

I leaned up kissing him, before pushing him against the door and dropping to my knees before him.

He went to object, but his words fell so let on his lips as you took him in your hand.

I stroked along him in with my hand, running my thumb over his glistening head. I licked the full length of his shaft, earning a moan from above me. I repeated the action, over and over until he was squirming, finally swirling my tongue around the tip before lowering my mouth over him.

Dean hiss in pleasure, throwing his head back hitting the door causing me to giggle, the vibrations running through his hard cock. "Oh fuck"

Burying his hand in my hair his guided my mouth at the speed he liked. I started to take him deeper, hitting the back of my throat

"Fuck baby you keep that up and I'm gone"

I looked up at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. He pulled me away from him, "I wanna come inside you"

He pulls me to my feet, I kiss his neck nipping as I go. Earning a low growl from his throat.

I pull away enough to rid him of his t-shirt, running my hands over the hard muscle. He practically rips my top and bra from my body.

Rubbing his hands over my supple breasts causing me to throw my head back. He immediately dropped his head and took my breast in his mouth. He sucked, hard, my back arching in response as he teased the nipple.

"Dean, need you" I beg. He takes no further encouragement. Pushing my already open jeans and panties down my legs and I step out of them. He rids himself of his remaining clothes, as we both stand there taking each other in.

He rushed forward, pulling me to him claiming my lips as he, ran his hands down my back, over my ass giving a gentle squeeze before grabbing the back of my thighs hoisting my legs around his waist.

I feel his hard cock brush over my sensitive core, making me gasp and roll my hips to get more friction. Dean drops his head back a moan leaving his throat.

He lowers me onto the bed, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. I was squirming, I needed to feel him. I felt him smile against your skin.

"Dean please, I need" I pant

"What do you need? Tell me baby, tell me what you need" he asks his lips still burning a path on my skin.

"Need you inside of me, please baby"

The voice that left me was low and sexy, I surprised myself.

He crawled up my body pulling my legs back around his waist as i feel him brush against my entrance. I whimper and push against him, his cock teasing me, the head just pushing into my wet entrance. He entered me, teasing me slowly before thrusting forward and entering completely, causing us both to groan with ecstasy.

My nails dug into his shoulders and scratched down his back as he set a slow pace, our bodies moving together perfectly.

Our movements become more hectic, more intense. Dean picks up his speed thrusting into me fast and hard.

"Christ sweetheart, so tight, so fucking perfect" he pants into my ear

"Fuck Dean! I'm so close baby" I whimper as I bite on his shoulder. He grunts picking up his speed once more, moving at an almost inhuman pace. His hips slamming into me, his pelvic bone grazing my clit, the coil in my stomach impossibly tight.

"Come for me baby" he reaches and flicks his finger over my clit sending me flying over the edge, screaming his name as I clench around his cock

"Fuck Gwen" He shuddered, his own orgasm consuming him, grunting as he collapses on top of me.

He smiles at you, "that was..."

"Long overdue?" I offer causing us both to laugh

"I was going to say awesome, but yeah, long overdue too" he kisses me deeply "I love you"

"I love you too Dean" I whisper against his lips as he rolls pulling me on top of him

* * *

The End!


	6. Author's Notes

Hi all, my "reader" stories are having to be changed.

Apparently they are in violation of the terms and if I don't change them I will be reported and possibly removed. So they will now have an OC character name, instead of being a character insert story.

But you can find all the stories as character inserts on Tumblr - **SPNImpalaImagines**

Or on Archive of our own - **LadyKayl**

Sorry all :( xx


End file.
